Nine and Ella - I am number four sex one shot
by CornerCat
Summary: A nice one shot that occurs at Patience creek - Nine and Ella sex one shot


**Chapter 4 Patience creek 2:**

Plenty of things happen at Patience Creek. I walk down the musky halls, lights flickering and chipped walls apparent everywhere.

Reaching out telepathically, I can feel most people are asleep. Six and Sam are awake, their heart rates going crazy.

When I stop by their room, I can hear them without opening the door. "Spank me!" Six shouts, moaning erodiclly.

"What?" Sam replies. "Do it Sam!" She yells back.

An odd smacking noise sounds a couple of times, Six moaning erodically at each one.

I leave before I can hear any more, wondering how many people have also heard it. Best to leave them alone. Honestly, I'm not all that surprised. We're teenagers after all, and they're lovers.

The only person other then the 2 of them still awake, not include John is Nine. Still with legacy's energy running through my brain, it's wiser side teases me. *You know you like him!* it says gleefully.

I brush the thought out, instead trying to think of all of Nine's worse traits as I walk down the hall towards his room.

When I arrive at his room, it's quiet. I knock at the door, hearing something shift around inside. Nine opens the door, dressed in his boxers only. He has a boner but I ignore it. "Ella? Come in!" He gestures into his room.

His thoughts call out to me, shoving themselves to my head. *Looking sexy* he thinks. I try my best to ignore it, but something stirs inside of me.

I walk in and he shuts the door, turning the lights on. It flashes in my eyes and they take a bit to adjust. Nine doesn't seem affected by it much. "Midnight surprise? What is it?"

"I'm just worried about John. I would talk to Six and Sam, but they're...banging." I blush slightly, feeling strange for saying that word.

"No way." Nine sits down, smiling. "Took them long enough. You know John and Sarah 'banged' back at the penthouse."

"Really?" I already knew that, since the thoughts almost radiated out of John when Sarah was off to find Mark. Still, I let him think I didn't know. It's easier that way. "Anyway, really. John's not doing well."

"Well he'll tank, it belive me. The only person he's really talked about this kind of shit to is Sarah..." Nine gestures for me to sit and lays a blanket over my legs.

"He might run out on his own..." I worry out loud. Nine grunts in affirmation, thoughts radiating off him, the most vivid ones including us kissing.

Taken aback, I miss what he says next. I nod as I see his mouth move. The wiser part of me tries to get me irrationally strait, but the young harmonic side of me screams otherwise.

I fake a yawn, rubbing my burning eyes from the bright light above. "You go to sleep. We can talk about this later." Nine gestures about. "Want me to bring you back?"

"I'm...fine." I stand up, the blanket falling off me. "Good night."

"Good night" Nine smiles. *beautiful* his mind ends the sentance, setting my heart up by a million.

I eagerly hurry back to my room once I'm out of his line of sight. When i arrive back at my room I lock the door.

My nipples are poking right out of my pajamas and I poke them. The touch radiates down me, a teasingly small amount of pleasure being sent through me.

I quickly tear off my clothes and jump onto my bed, grabbing my breasts. *I blame this on hormones* I decided, bringing a picture of Nine to my head.

The picture I think of him as, flashes away and is replaced by his real line of sight. Through his eyes he's jerking off, all clothes off on top of his bed.

Without really thinking, one of my hands goes down to my pussy and starts running circles around my pussy. I can feel my clit swell, and flick that when I come around in the circle. My other hand grips my breasts and I moan accidentally.

Nine suddenly looks up and around, jerking up my sight through him. I realize he somehow heard me. "Ella?" He asks around the room.

"Hi." I respond telepathically. Its a good thing he can't see me, because I'm blushing as hard has ever. My eyes direct themselves to his dick, hardened and massive. It's bigger than I'd ever imagine, and I wonder how if doing him would be possible. Or of it would fit into me.

I mentally kick myself for thinking that, but I still look at it. "Are you watching me or just listening?" Nine asks.

"Just listening. Sorry about that."

"That's fine. What are you doing?" I have to lie, so I pick the most likely thing. "Checking up on John. He hasn't done anything irrational yet." Feeling cold now that I stopped mastrebating, I slip under my blankets. "I'm probably going to sleep soon."

"Yeah same. Long days." Through his vison Nine lies down, folding blankets over his naked body. *If only I coukd see Ella naked right now* He thinks, the thought implanting itself into my head.

"Well, good night I guess."

"Yeah, good night." His eyes close and I cut his vision out of me. My normal sight returns and I curl up.

Lustfull, I think of Nine. *He likes me too! And he wants to bang me!* It seems like a weird thing to think, but all the same I'm extreamly excited.

The wiser side of me is completely blocked out as I think of what I can do. With all of us practically stuck in here, there's no way I can't hold myself back. "Tommorow" I say to myself. "Tommorow at night."

"It's tommorow night." I breath, my heart heavy and beating like never before. This is different from battle jitters. Way different.

Not yet confident enough to go right now, I check up in his vision. Through his eyes, he's mastrebating.

A picture he's strongly imagining, an imaginated picutre of me naked, calls out. I try to ignore it, but I know for sure I have to go tonight. I can't hold back.

I go back to my normal vision, and dressed in my pajamas only, I run down the hall.

When I arrive at his room, I hesitate at the door. Something shifts inside, and I move out of the way of the door. Nothing opens and I sigh.

I'm already here. I can't turn out now. Before my consciousness of worry can take me over, I step forward and knock on the door. "Just a second!" Nine calls, probably slipping on his underwear.

My heart runs faster, my breaths growing heavy. When he finally opens the door, he's definitely got a boner. He's naked except for his underwear, and I half wish he would have answered it completely naked. "Can I come in?" I ask nervously, realizing I literally have no plan.

"Why? Did John do something?" Nine looks worried and gestures me inside. "No, it's something else." I come in and sit on his bed. I wish the lights would stay off, but he turns them on. It's fine.

"So?" He sits next to me and consciously covers his lower half with a blanket. "Nine...most of the time strong thoughts call to me." Nine looks surprised and worried, but acts like he has no clue. "Yeah?"

"I know you like me." I leave myself expressionless. He mimicks my expression, but I know he's scared of what I'm about to say next. "I do."

"Nine..." I slip my hand under the blanket that covers his lower body and run my hand up his thigh. "I really like you too."

"Really?" Nine freaks out inside, his thoughts jumbled. He quickly reaches out and places his hand on my thigh, attempting to mimick in my what he feels. His hands feel slightly bigger than normal as they slide upwards.

My fingers bump against his erection, still covered by his underwear. The teenager inside me slips my hand underneath it, Nine flinching as my cold hand brushes against his stomach.

I push the blanket off him and slip off the bed, my hand slowly receding down into his clothes. I get on my knees on the ground and crawl right in between his legs, placing my head up to the right length to look at what I'm doing. As I do, my hand bumps against his dick. I reach up my other hand and grip the elastic on his underwear, slowly pulling it down to reveal it to myself.

The moment it's off it, Nine's dick springs up. My hand is already gripped around it's base and I keep my eyes on it as I pull his underwear off of his feet and throw it to who knows where.

The skin on his dick is like any other on his body, but smells different. A mixture of piss and another irresistible smell wavers off it. Hair around it's base tingles my hand, and makes it feel even more erodic.

At the tip it's like a mushroom, at least from what it looks like. I take my other hand and brush it with a finger, watching him flinch and sigh. "This feels naughty" I say quietly, almost to myself. His dick feels masisve now that I can see it, and being physically there makes it all the more intimidating. It's far different than whatever I could see through his vision and I find myself facinated with it.

"It's nature." Nine shrugs. Regardless, I continue what I'm doing. I sit up straighter, bending his dick so that it's aimed at my mouth. It's smell intensifies, all of it going straight up my nose.

With hand still on the base I pump the skin once, makng Nine moan quietly. "Have you ever done this before?" I ask him nervously.

"No. Still a virgin. You?"

"Same." I pump it again, but this time he strains to stay silent. I open my mouth and stick out my tougne, licking it the slightest bit. Nine gasps, by quickly retains his normal look. *Boys*

I expect his dick to taste like piss, but instead it tastes like nothing I know of. Whatever it is, it tastes really good!

Unable to hold myself back, I put the entire thing in my mouth. I look up to see Nine leaning back on his arms, straining to keep quiet.

Now that his entire dick is inside my mouth, I can feel every bit of it. The mushroom tip is really smooth, the rest a bit lumpy with skin. A small opening at the tip is especially flavoured and I lick over that spot multiple times.

When I've licked over every bit of his tip, I start moving my head back and forth, making extra sure to not bite him. His dick pushes deep into my throat, and I quickly pull it put before I gag.

Keeping it in my mouth, I move it in smaller thrusts to make sure that doesn't happen again. Nine moans above me, gasping repetitively.

I start moving faster, massaging the base with my other hand. Nine places a hand on my head, stroking my hair. The faster I go the more often he groans, until at some point he shouts. "I'm cumming!"

No one had ever taught me this so I keep on going, unsure what to expect. When he does cum, it catches me far by surprise.

His cum is the same taste that coats his dick, delicious and strange. It's a liquid, but it's sticky and really thick. The liquid sprays out into my mouth, flooding my tougne and teeth.

Nine sprays out so much, and I can't possibly swallow it all. I quickly detatched my mouth from him. The liquid that I can't swallow I pull out tenetically. Unsure where to put it, it hovers for a bit.

He quickly grabs a napkin from his nightstand, staying seated. "Put it here. I'll throw it out later." I drop the blob onto the napkin and he encloses it.

"How was it?" Nine asks. A though of his materializes, not calling as powerfully but I still read it. *I wonder if she'll let me fuck her.* he thinks.

"It tastes really good!" I exclaim, not overexaterating anything. Once I say it I feel embarressed and take a seat besides him. "I bet it felt good for you too..."

"It was fucking great!" He smiles at me. "Anything else you want to do?"

"Kind of." I look at my feet, nervous to ask even though I know he wants to. "Do you think we should..." When I look back up at him, he rubs my back in a sweet gesture. "Only if you're okay with that."

"I do but... be gentle okay?"

"I will." Nine says with a sincencerity in his voice that I've barely every heard. His hands grab my clothing and I help him tear them off.

My pajama pants go off and he lingers his hands over that area as I take off my shirt. When I toss my shirt his hand slips down between my legs. I instinctively close my legs over his hand and he yanks it back. "Sorry." We both say simultaneously. "You can go ahead." I open my legs up, exposing my pussy for the first real time.

Nine's eyes light up and he reaches forward. Instead of grabbing right onto me, he grabs onto my thigh and spins my legs towards him. Uncertain, I lift my legs and help him spin me.

When I'm spun, now compleatly lying on the bed. My head and back are propped up against the wall and his pillow. From my view he climbs up onto the bed and leans his head down between my legs. "Oh!" Is all I can say before he licks my pussy.

My fingers grip the sheets to hold in the tension at only the first lick. His tongue is wet, and spreads cold wet saliva over the folds of my center.

The feeling is probably similar to what he felt when I sucked him, but I have no idea how he kept it in him. The pleasure is overwhelming, and comes even harder when he licks it again bottom to top.

It forces me to arch my back and he realizes this. Hands close around my ass and sqeeze it but I don't mind. I love it. Nine holds up my crotch to his face and smothers his wet lips over my entrance, tongue flicking out to add more pleasure. "Ah!" I say, unable to help the girlish exclamation as his tongue penetrates me. It slips under the folds of skin, only going in an inch or too before quickly exiting. "How's that?" Nine smiles.

He lowers my waist down and with one hand grabs his dick. Similar to what I saw him doing earlier, he pumps it to stimulate himself. While doing that, his other hand grabs forward. I expect it to land on my pussy again, but it instead goes further up.

Before I can process it his hand grabs my breasts. Shocked by the sudden prick of pleasure and the boldness of the move, I fall down. He quickly catches me with one hand, the other groping my breast.

Nine sets me down on the bed and leans forward to grab the other one. I half expect his dick to go right in me but instead it's length rubs against my entrance. I'm still wet and the contact is enough to make me moan.

While his dick's side rubs against me, his other hand makes it to my breasts. He leans all his weight on me but I for some reason I can easily hold him up. *He gave me his strength!* I realize, feeling strange to be able to lift him since he's so much bigger than I am.

Both his hands pinch my nipples, rippling pleasurable feelings through me. His waist moves down below us, adding more to what I already feel as his dick rubs up and down on me. "Nine...this feels so good...!" I manage to groan out.

Without realizing it I'm leaning into him. He realizes, however, and leans into me. When we're inches away I squish my lips against his. My eyes close, as though it is a sacred moment. Maybe it is.

His lips are smooth, licking me. His tongue slithers out of his closed lips, snaking up and into mines. He licks around the rim of my teeth, sometimes dipping down to circle my gums.

I intercept his tongue with mines and we almost battle inside my mouth, licking circles around each other as our tongues slide around. We coat one another with saliva, and I almost forget his hands are on my breasts until he squeezes them again.

I gasp for air when he does, and instantly his hands change to massaging each of my entire breasts at once, one per hand. His hands are smooth, a bit rough on the finger tips. Each hand has a different pattern, drawing me in with its exquisite feeling. An erotic moan escapes my lips, stretching itself out to last a couple of seconds until the sound die down. "Niiiiiiinnneee"

Nine finally releases my breasts, sitting back and taking his weight off of me. His waist moves back, taking his dick off from stimulating me. A hand readjusts it until it's aimed to go right down my pussy. "Ella..."

"Do it." I say, surprising myself with my lustullness. His dick presses against me with surprising pressure. "Carefully!" I shouted, and the pressure drops down a couple notches.

Nine carefully tries to slip it in, by I guess I'm pretty tight as virgin since it seems to not let him in. He presses its harder, and I feel my entrance crack open slightly. He must feel it too because he tones down his thrust a little bit and attempts to wiggle it in.

He makes a little more way, my pussy being forced open a bit more. It starts to hurt only slightly, but it's fine. Nine pushes a bit harder again, and suddenly it shoots into me as my pussy decides to suddenly give way. Thankfully, he catches himself before it goes too far. All the same, it hurts a bit.

It must show on my face because Nine quickly asks "Does it hurt?" It doesn't, so I tell him so and he nods. "Should I move?" "Wait a second." I ask and he obliges.

A second later the pain fades, replaced with a dull squeezing feeling. His dick is huge, and now that it's inside of me it's like I'm being stretched. "Okay, go." Nine smiles, placing his hands on the sides of my stomach.

He starts up a slow movement, pushing around inside of me. It tunnels a bit deeper inside of me, before going back down which is much smoother. Even with only slight movements, I can feel a teasing amount of pleasure. Repeating the motion again only adds more to what I could feel the first time.

Nine slowly speeds up but none of us say anything, the sound of panting filling the room. My insides start burning with friction, which is somehow pleasurable. "Can you... go faster?"

He nods, and speeds up a decent amount. A new inch of my insides are pulled open with each thrust, as his dick reaches further up each time. By the time he's reached as far as his dick goes, he's slamming me extreamly hard.

Erotic moans come out of my lips, uncontrollable and as quiet as I can make them. I look down, observing the scene. Nine smiles at me, his hips jackhammering into my pussy. "Like it?"

I reach down and place a hand just above where he's penetrating me, where most of my pubic hair is. From there, I can feel when his dick pushes around inside my pussy. It goes in and out faster than I could imagine, Nine's hips a blur.

*My telepathic ability doesn't work!* I realize as I test it. The pleasure from below is too much, and I can't even focus on one thing in my head. The thoughts whip past my head too quick to think about before they're lost in the whirlwind of pleasure. My telekinesis doesn't work either, and I can only sit moaning as Nine hammers down into me.

Eventually, I start to get an embarrassing sensation. "Nine, it feels like I need to pee!" I try to break away but he grabs my arms. "It's supposed to happen. Don't worry, me too. Just wait."

I'm pretty sure this is the 'cumming' thing, so I hold on to his arms and let all my moans out without trying to stop them. I hold the feeling as much as I can until I can't anymore.

Nine apparently can't either because he lunges foreward, going as deep as he can into me when his cock shoots something warm and dry sticky up into me. I think its what I swallowed earlier when I sucked him.

The liquid pleasurfully runs up my insides, straight into my womb. I let mines and it floods out into the bed since Nine's dick can't hold it. The liquid is white, and sludges around on the bed.

I quickly detatch from Nine and he releases my arms. They're red in places but I don't care. "That was amazing!" I dare to touch the entrance to my pussy, and find it still wet and sticky with the liquid.

"It was!" His dick is floppy now, his boner quite over. "But was what you said before true?"

I crawl towards him on all fours. "I do love you. I really do. And not just because of this." I look back up at him and at that instant he leans down and squished his lips down into mines.

We hold the kiss as long as we can, or want. *Nine took my virginity!* Is my final though before I can think no more.

I start to fall backwards but Nine easily catches me, not breaking our lips contact for a second. Once I'm lying down, he follows suit. We both face each other as he pulls the sheets up to our shoulders. I feel so small next to him.

His hand reaches around me and gropes my ass but I don't care. I love it. The two of us lie side by side until he breaks away to breath. Both our hearts race, as both of us can feel. I squish up against him and nuzzle my cheek up into his chest. His arms drape around me and I feel him snuggling against the top of my head.

He strokes my hair gently and lovingly. "Good night."


End file.
